Rêveou cauchemar XD
by linoa99999
Summary: Peut etre premier chap d'un gros n'importe quoi en cross over avec TRC. Lisez et dites moi


Auteur : linoa99999

Base : Gundam Wing et TRC

Genre : N'importe na wak

Warning : Néant

Perso : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Kuro (me souviens plus de son nom de famille) et Fye D. Floright (me souviens plus comment ça s'écrit)

Remarque 1 : Gros n'importe quoi qui m'est venu hier soir, me suis dit qu'il fallait pas que je garde mes conneries pour moi toute seule

Remarque 2 : Si ça vous intéresse pas vous êtes pas obligé de lire

Remarque 3 : Euh…non pas de remarque trois.''''

Résumé : Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que ferait Duo et Kuro ensemble et Heero et Fye. Ou encore Kuro et Heero et Fye et Duo ? Bah moi ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à hier soir. (Venais juste de finir de lire une fic relativement marrante et la l'idée m'est venue…) A vous de juger si ça valait le coup

Rêve…ou cauchemar XD : Duo et Kuro (je commence par eux si vous voulez les autres vous me direz et je réfléchirais un peu )

-Hum…mais ou je suis moi ?

-Où est ce que cette boule de poil nous a encore envoyé ?

-Qui t'es toi ? Waouh t'as les yeux rouges !!!! C'est chelou !!!!!!

-Grrrrr !! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!?!?! Crétin de m…. mais t'es qui toi ? T'es pas cet abruti de mage ?!?!

(Bon on rembobine tout ça, c'est bien d'être l'auteuse on peut faire ce qu'on veut)

Lorsque Duo dit qu'il va se coucher, il y va. Résultat deux secondes après il dormait profondément. Et là il fit un drôle de rêve. (D'où le petit dialogue au dessus )

(Retour au moment présent)

-Je ne suis pas un abruti, _tiens ça me rappel quelque chose… sauf que d'habitude c'est pas ce terme là qui est employé. Mais à qui il me fait penser bon sang. En tout cas s'est louche ces yeux rouges._ Et d'abord qui t'es toi ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment t'es arrivé ici ? Et…mphmph, mais lâche moi ! Ca va pas nan ?

-La ferme !! Tu parles trop !! _Oulah !!! Il a pas l'air de rigoler le type aux yeux rouges…des yeux rouges c'est vraiment bizarre ça…_Qui es-tu ? Et où sommes nous ?

-Mphmph…Ouf, si t'avais enlevé ta main avant j'aurais pu parler plus tôt… _Oulah, le regard qui tue on dirait Hee-chan…_ Je m'appel Duo. Et toi ? Qui tu es ?

-…

-Heu ? T'as entendu ? Je te cause youhou.

Et voila une véritable puce avec une tresse qui saute dans tous les sens. Tentant, sans grand succès, d'attirer l'attention du ninja. (Me demandez pas comment y sais que c'est un ninja vu l'accoutrement de Kuro, mais il le sais et s'est déjà pas mal XD)

-Mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! T'es encore pire que cet abruti de mage et la boule de poil réunis !!

_Mais de quoi y me parle lui. Un mage ? Ca existe pas les mages d'abord. Et une boule de poil ? Un nounours ? J'comprends rien !!! Il est trop bizarre ce rêve sérieux. Bon mon petit Duo on se reprend. Je sais déjà que je rêve. Je le sais je viens d'aller me coucher. Mais ça a l'air trop réel. Bon il a les yeux rouges ? Et alors ? Les miens sont bien violets ? Respire Duo respire !! Bon j'arrive à discuter avec le perfect soldier, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas parler avec…euh, il ma toujours pas dit son nom lui d'ailleurs. Bon allé Duo y faut le faire. Ouvre la bouche, arrête de penser et agit. Comme dirait Quatre j'vais être diplomate._

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais on est dans un rêve. Dans mon rêve pour être précis. Je m'appel Duo Maxwell et je suis un pilote de Gundam.

Respire Kurogane, tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans des situations pires que celle la.

-Je suis Kurogane et… (Je vous passe les détails je pense que tous le monde doit connaître TRC).

-Waouh !!! (Cri de la mort qui tue) Y faut que je raconte ça à Hee-chan et à Kitty-cat, c'est trop fort. T'es un perso de manga mon gars. J'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais parler à quelqu'un qu'existe pas a travers mes rêves, c'est estra (Souvenirs de l'auteur c'était dans kangoo qui en avait un qui disait estra ;))

Et patati et patata, j'vais les laisser à leur discussion un moment. Enfin j'vais plutôt laisser Duo parler tout seul.

Quand j'vous disais que c'était du n'importe quoi je mentais pas. Allez à la prochaine les gens. (Pas envie de faire se réveiller Duo moua, il attendra le prochain chap., si prochain chap. il y a. )


End file.
